Conventionally, a liquid crystal display device described in Patent Document 1 below has been known as an example of a liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device described in Patent Document 1 includes a control circuit that includes alight source controller configured to output a light emission control signal to each light source power supply circuit in synchronization with a latch pulse signal that is outputted from a gate driver controller to a gate driver. Each light source power supply circuit switches the light emission state of a cold-cathode tube to any of first to third light emission states in accordance with a light emission control signal inputted thereto and illuminates an LCD panel with light from behind a display region. The first stage of light emission state is a turn-off state. The second stage of light emission state is a maximum illuminating state in which a maximum brightness level can be achieved. The third light emission state is an intermediate illuminating state that gives nearly half of the brightness level of the second stage of light emission state.